Conventional industrial dishwashers usually wash and rinse eating utensils, including dishes, glasses and silverware, in a single compartment. A problem associated with these machines is spotting of the dried utensils caused by dissolved solids in the rinse water. Such spotting is the result of dissolved solids contained in the rinse water. Spotting typically occurs when the level of total dissolved solids in the rinse water exceeds 275 parts per million. Various solutions have been attempted for removing the water spots from the utensils. Addition of chemicals to the rinse water is costly and produces unsatisfactory results. Furthermore, use of such high quality water on a single pass basis for finally rinsing the utensils is cost prohibitive.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a method and means for eliminating spotting of washed and rinsed eating utensils.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of re-circulating deionized water in the final rinse of the eating utensils so as to prevent spotting thereon.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a separate machine adjacent to the dishwasher which re-circulates the high quality rinse water for repeated use in finally rinsing the eating utensils.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a rinse water recirculation system for use in finally rinsing eating utensils which is economical to operate.